Rewriting The Legend
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION! Me and my best friend are sent to Camelot...While Uther's still around! Can anyone say holy cr*p? Rated for my language :P
1. A Meeting And A Journey

_**Disclaimer- As much as I'd like to own Merlin, I think Catherine would kill me if I did, so unfortunately…no, I don't.**_

You know, I'd never really thought about how my life would progress. I mean, yeah, I thought about college and a job and all that, but it never really seemed _real_. I didn't really care about the future, to be honest, or the past. I should have been more careful. The past can be tricky, especially if you find yourself there…

…...

"Hey, Kit-Kat! Have a Kit-Kat!" I tossed the red-covered chocolate to my friend and laughed when she nearly dropped it.

"Hey, Jelly!" Catherine Acebo, otherwise known as Kit-Kat, grabbed me in a tight hug. "I'm actually here!"

"I know!" I squealed. We'd been planning to meet up for nearly a year. "Come on, my mum's waiting."

"Let me get my case."

I grabbed her case. "If you ever want to see this case alive again, you follow me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and followed me through the airport. "You're even more insane than I thought."

I grinned at her. "I'm English, my dearest chocolate bar, are you really surprised?"

…...

I looked at my mum and saw her sigh and shake her head. I grinned to myself. Catherine and I had been singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' for the past 5 minutes.

"Girls!"

We looked at my mum. "Yeah?" I asked, looking out of the window. I really hoped we were there.

Let me explain where 'there' was; you see, Catherine and I were both completely obsessed with the BBC's TV show 'Merlin'. My mum knew this and had persuaded my dad to take us both on a little tour around the country of pretty much everything to do with the Arthurian legends. Supposed burial sites, battle grounds, you name it, we were going there.

Mum smiled at me. "We're here."

I squealed and opened the door. "Kit-Kat, let's go!"

Laughing, we ran into the woods and split up to look around. Big mistake.

"Jelly?"

I ran through the trees to Catherine, she sounded scared, and there was a golden light all around.

"What the hell?" I muttered, running faster. I rounded a tree and bumped into her. "Are you ok? And why are you hugging a tree?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's my new best friend. _Obviously_." she said sarcastically.

"Never had you pegged as an eco-warrior, Kit-Kat." I snorted, then yelped and grabbed the tree. "I'm floating!"

"And now you see why I am hugging a tree." Catherine said dryly.

We both started laughing, but I winced as a sharp pain flashed behind my eyes. I saw Catherine pull a face and knew that she was hurting too.

"You feel that?" she asked.

I nodded, then stopped when it hurt my head. "It hurt at first, now I just feel a bit dizzy."

Catherine started to nod, then her eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

"Catherine!" I grabbed her hand as it slipped from the tree and the gold light got brighter. Black was beginning to creep around the edges of my vision. "Oh, for the love of -"

…...

I woke up on a cold stone floor, Catherine's hand still in mine.

"Catherine, wake up." I shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered, then grew wide. "Jade, have you looked around you at all?"

I shook my head. "Stone floor, aching head from stone floor, comatose sister-from-another-mister. What else is there to see?"

Catherine sat up. "Try a castle."

I looked around. Walls, floor, ceiling, doors, wall hanging. Yup, a castle. A _castle_. "Oh." I said.

"Oh, indeed, witches." snapped a cold voice behind us.

We whirled around on the floor.

"Impossible." breathed Catherine.

I shushed her, then stood up and bowed. "Your Majesty." I motioned for Catherine to do the same. If she didn't, we were both dead. Dead as in 'actually dieing' dead, not dead as in 'really big trouble' dead. Dead. Who'd want to kill us, you ask? Well, let's face it, Uther Pendragon's really not the nicest of blokes.

_**A.N. - Wow, Catherine, remind me again why I decided to rewrite this? I can't remember. Hope you like the new, improved version!**_


	2. A Job And A Vision

_**Disclaimer - Once again, Kit-Kat would kill me if I said I owned Merlin. Oh, well, at least I have Spencer Reid…**_

"Sire, I can explain, we're not witches." I bit my lip slightly as Uther concentrated his glare on me.

"Really?" he growled. "Then what are you?"

I looked down at myself. "Um, the last time I checked, I was a girl."

Uther glared some more.

"I'm telling the truth! We - Ow!" I grabbed my head. A voice was pounding through it, repeating one phrase over and over. "_Seer, protector, seer, protector, seer_…"

Catherine looked at me. "Healer and truth-finder. What the hell is that?"

"Seer and protector." I replied, then turned to Uther. "Apparently we do have magic. Who knew?"

He hissed slightly and we flinched. "Why are you in Camelot?"

I shrugged, but Catherine looked thoughtful. "I think we're supposed to be here. To help you."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Catherine straightened her stance and tried to look as though she wasn't terrified of him. She failed. "I can tell when someone is lying, and if they are I can force them to tell the truth. I've got a very big talent for healing magic, as well."

"And I have a talent for protective charms." I added. "And I'm a Seer, meaning that I have visions of the future, and sometimes the past."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Uther frowned.

"You already do." Catherine piped up. I bit back a smile at Uther's expression.

"The King has forbidden them, but there will be three. One by his side to always stay true, one by his son to carry him through and one who will heal them and help them stay free."

I blinked and saw Catherine and Uther looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Prophecy, Jelly. Your voice went all funny and your eyes glowed gold."

I winced. "And I said…?"

Catherine recited it back to me and I thought for a second. "Right, the last one is obviously you, but I have no idea about the other two. One of them's me, and all three of us have magic…"

Uther cleared his throat and I glanced up.

"I you are caught, I will have to sentence you to death." he warned.

We nodded.

"You, girl." he pointed to Catherine, who jumped slightly. "Gaius needs an assistant. If you have healing _magic_." he spat the word. "then he would be the best place for you. The guard outside will direct you to his chambers."

Catherine nodded and ran out of the room. I winced in sympathy. Uther was pretty mean, but I was used to arguing with mean people. I lived with my mother.

"As for you," he began. "I cannot be sure that you will work with me, rather than against me. I do not trust you."

I snorted slightly. "But you trust Catherine? What if she decides to work against you?"

His glare intensified and I fell silent. "She is of no consequence. She can be scared into submission."

Submission? Who the _hell_ did he think he was? Oh yeah, a King. But, as usual, my brain-to-mouth filter decided to ignore this information. "Excuse me?" I asked coldly. "_Scared into submission_? May I remind you that she is a _human being_ who has _rights_ and will not be purposely scared by _anyone_ whether they are a King or a peasant. May I also remind you that she is a truth-finder? She could have you spill your darkest secrets in front of the entire court if she wanted to."

I saw his expression. Oops, was all I thought, before I landed on the floor. Uther had a rather powerful backhand, and it didn't help that he had a couple of rings on, either.

"You will speak to me with respect!"

Yet again, I decided to be smart. "Perhaps if you earned it, instead of threatening my sister." I scowled, getting up and holding the side of my mouth.

"And now you show why I cannot trust you. She is not your sister. You look nothing alike."

Hmm, fair point. Well, might as well go with it now. "Our father was quite the busy man. He decided to sleep with two women that lived near each other. When they found out, they weren't best pleased and they sent us to live with him a few weeks after we were born. So you see, she is my sister."

He huffed slightly in anger. "It matters not. I cannot trust you, and so I shall place you where I can keep an eye on you. You will be my personal maidservant."

Aw, _hell _no! I gaped in shock and horror as he dismissed me. "I expect you around dawn. Find some suitable clothes."

…...

I opened the door to Gaius' chambers in a daze, barely noticing that Catherine was sat at the table in a soft blue dress, or that there were two other people with her.

"Jelly!"

I looked up as Catherine walked over to me. She was smiling and her dark brown eyes were shining. She hadn't looked this happy since the airport. She pulled me over to the table. "This is Gwen and Gaius."

I smiled, but winced as the action stretched my lip. I hadn't even noticed it was split. Blood dripped down my chin and onto my t-shirt. I froze. No. _Not_ happening. "Catherine…"

She gasped. "Oh, what happened?"

"Blood just dripped on my David Bowie shirt." I told her, my voice trembling slightly. If it didn't come out…

"I'll wash it out." she told me, sitting me onto a chair. "I meant how did the blood that is meant to be _in_ your body come out of it?"

"Uther has quite the backhand." I said dryly. "The gold rings aren't exactly a positive addition to the whole experience."

Gaius froze in the middle of making a paste for my face. "The King hit you?"

I shrugged. "In his defence, I did start shouting at him."

"Jelly! Are you mad?" Catherine looked at me in shock and I felt a twinge of annoyance.

"f you'd rather be, and I quote, 'scared into submission', then next time I'll keep my mouth shut, all right?"

Catherine sighed. "You just had to give him attitude, didn't you?"

"You are talking to me, remember? When do I _not_ give attitude? And besides, he mustn't have minded that much, because he made me his personal maidservant. Guess that answers my earlier question." I shot a look at Catherine, who nodded.

Gwen gave me a look of astonishment. "Really?"

I nodded. "If you can teach me how to be a decent serving girl in a night then I would be in your debt for about, oh, forever?"

"A night?"

I winced as Gaius dabbed the paste on my lip, chin and cheek. "Yeah, he wants me to be there at dawn. How I'm even going to get up before dawn I have _no_ idea."

"You'll manage it." Gwen said. "Catherine said that you might need a dress?"

I nodded. "You're a life saver, Gwen. Thank you so much."

"It's in there." Catherine pointed to what I knew would be Merlin's room. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" she said innocently. Didn't fool me for a second.

"It's pink, isn't it?"

She nodded, chuckling and I sighed. "Pink. I _hate_ pink."

I walked into Merlin's room, Catherine's chuckles following me. I shut the door as soon as she was in. "Here's the story," I said quietly. "I told Uther that we were sisters, but we have different mothers. We were given to our father a few weeks after we were born, because both our mothers found out he was playing them. We grew up with our father, we've never met our mothers."

She nodded. "Okay, I can keep to that. Did Uther really make you his personal maidservant?"

I nodded and put the dress on. "He said he can't trust me, for some reason that I can't figure out." I grinned.

As Catherine laced up the dress I felt my lip. The paste Gaius made had numbed it, but I knew it was going to sting like a bitch in the morning.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?"

"Nah, it'll be fine." I shook my head.

Biting her lip, Catherine looked at me worriedly. "Your face is already bruised, and your lip's going to get worse, especially if you keep using it. And what if he hits you again? He'll probably break your jaw!"

"Catherine! Don't worry your pretty little head about me. I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything. The worst that will happen is he'll give it a poke if he looks at it tomorrow."

Catherine looked at me and I blinked slightly. "Okay, don't _ever_ look at me like that again, it makes you look like my grandma. The Jehovah's Witness."

"The one who keeps trying to convert you?" Catherine giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah. God, I am not gonna miss that. I remember once, she was talking to me about gays and how they were 'against the teaching of the Lord' and how they were 'unnatural' and I quoted Russell Howard and said 'what, and a talking snake _is_ natural?'. I don't think she spoke to me for two weeks!" I laughed.

Catherine shook her head, smiling, and I poked her arm. "Don't worry. Tomorrow will be fine."

…...

"What is wrong with you?" Uther snapped. "You've done nothing right!"

I turned to face him for the first time that morning and felt a stab of satisfaction as he winced. "My apologies, _Sire_. I'm not entirely focused."

"I can see that. I want to know why?"

I motioned downwards. "I cannot move properly in this pitiful excuse for female clothing, I have a migraine, and your shouting does _not _help that."

He glared at me and I returned it wholeheartedly. I was not in a good mood. To say my face was hurting would be the understatement of the century.

"You will talk to me with respect, girl. I would have thought you had learned your lesson yesterday."

I held up a finger. "One, you hired me, so you're going to have to deal with the attitude, and two, I have a _name_. It wouldn't kill you to use it."

He opened his mouth to snap back but I cried out as pain flashed behind my eyes. Images were flashing across my mind and I felt blood trickling from my nose. Voices were echoing and a woman shrieked. I vaguely heard Uther order a guard to fetch Gaius and Catherine before I blacked out.

**Catherine's P.O.V. (finally!)**

I ran into the room with Gaius and saw Jade on the floor.

"What happened, Sire?" Gaius asked as I pulled Jade's head onto my lap and wiped the blood from her face.

"She had a vision." I said. "A proper one this time, not like before."

They both looked at me. I avoided looking at Uther and spoke to my mentor. "That's got to be it. She's never fainted before in her life, except when she had flu when she was about 6."

"What did she see?"

"I don't know, funnily enough, I don't know what she thinks, as I'm not her!" I snapped, then gasped as I realised who I'd snapped at. "I-I'm sorry, Sire. I d-didn't mean to -"

He held up his hand. "I've received the same attitude from your sister. I am more accustomed to it than I was yesterday. I will not lay a hand on you."

I nodded gratefully, then turned back to Jade, who had started to stir. "Jelly, you okay?"

She moaned. I looked at Gaius fearfully. "Is she okay?"

"_She_ is just peachy. Can you, I don't know, maybe move?"

I shook my head. "You should have let me do this yesterday." I held my hand over her face and closed my eyes. I thought about how it had looked before Uther had hit her, about how it looked when it wasn't hurt. I gasped as I felt my cheek swell and my lip ache. Gritting my teeth, I pushed the pain away and felt the swelling go down.

Jelly looked a me with her eyebrows raised. "That hurt, didn't it?"

I nodded. "Little bit."

She sighed. "Idiot. Help me up."

I helped her up and she looked at Uther. "You need to be careful what you say at the execution today."

"Why?"

"Because Thomas' mother will be there. And she's not going to be entirely happy with the fact that you're killing her son. She's planning a little tit-for-tat."

Uther's eyes widened. "How?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I saw something about a knife and a chandelier, and there were cobwebs everywhere. I couldn't really tell, because the images were sort of centered around someone else."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Merlin." she said.

I felt a sort of calm settle over me, like there was something comforting about the fact that he was coming to Camelot. I realised something, and I gasped. "Jade, we need to talk!"

She frowned. "What about?"

"Can you remember anything?"

"What am I supposed to be remembering?"

I racked my brains. "Err…Lancelot Du Lac, Season 4! What happened in that episode? It was something to do with Gwen…"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged. She froze. "I don't know! How can I not know?!"

Uther and Gaius were looking at us in confusion, but I ignored them and shook my head. "You can't remember what happens in any of them, can you? You know that you _have_ watched them, and you know who everyone is and how important they are, you just don't remember why."

Jade thought, then nodded in agreement. "Fuck."

My thoughts exactly.

_**A.N. - Catherine, this is an absolute bitch to write. You should have said 'no' when I asked if I could. BUT, I like this version better than the other one, so although it kills my brain power, I will carry on the rewrite.**_


	3. A Call From A Dragon

_**Disclaimer - Kit-Kat has said that she will kill me with the brushy end of a toothbrush if I say that I own Merlin. (I don't doubt that she could do it!) So as much as I would like to have him, Merlin belongs to Catherine.**_

As I walked back with Gaius, my thoughts drifted to what I'd figured out. This was really bad. Like really, really bad. If we couldn't remember what happened, how could we stop it?

"Are you sure your sister will be fine, Catherine?"

I smiled at my mentor. "She'll be fine, Gaius. She's stronger than she looks and she's had worse than a nosebleed."

He smiled and opened the door to his chambers for me. "Let's hope she doesn't have worse than that here. Now, I want you to read this book on the properties of certain herbs in poultices and then see if you can make me a few of the easier ones, alright?"

Picking up a book, I sat at the table. I never thought being a healer would be fun, especially seeing as I was squeamish around blood, but I loved it.

We worked in companionable silence for a while, then as Gaius climbed up to the balcony I felt that same calm I'd felt in Uther's chambers. I looked up towards the door and smiled. Merlin was in Camelot.

**My P.O.V. (Jade, if you hadn't guessed!)**

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance, you took my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. And eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

I winced in sympathy as I saw the woman's tears.

"Seize her!" Uther cried.

I rolled my eyes. Her son had been executed for magic, did it not cross his mind that she would use magic too? I scanned the crowds, feeling drawn to a certain area. I found what I was looking for and smiled. Merlin was walking towards Gaius' chambers. Catherine was in for a shock.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I gasped as Merlin walked in, feeling my magic inch towards his.

"Gaius?" he called.

Gaius turned, a smile on his face, but he hit the railing and fell towards the ground.

I stood up and nearly fell over as I saw Gaius slow down and his bed fly across the room and stop underneath him to soften his fall.

"What did you just do?" I gasped, running to my mentor and helping him up. I knew what Merlin had done, I just wanted to hear him say it.

Merlin stammered excuses.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

He tried to lie. "I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that…" warned Gaius.

"That was nothing to with me!" Merlin cried. "That…that was…"

"We know what it was." I said quickly. "We just want to know where you learnt how to do it."

"Nowhere." he said quickly.

I snorted in disbelief and Gaius looked at me sharply. "I'll go and see if Jade's alright." I said, and hurried out of the room.

…...

"So Mary Collins was there, then?"

Jade nodded. "Yup. And Uther tried to arrest her because of what she said. Didn't I tell him to be careful? Did he listen? No. Do you know why? Because he's a self-centered, misogynistic, arrogant pig that thinks that if a woman tells him something it means absolute jack."

I burst into laughter. "What I wouldn't give for you to say that to his face!"

She grinned. "I did. Hence why I am now on my hands and knees scrubbing the perfectly clean floor of his chambers."

I collapsed in fits of giggles. Jade was going to get herself killed with the way she was treating Uther, but at least the way she was treating him was funny. "No! You said that to his face?"

"Well, I hissed it in his ear as he was walking back inside, but I'm sure it had the same effect."

I sat up straight and grabbed the other cloth in the bucket of water. I might as well help her while I was here. Uther's rooms were _huge_. "Well, Merlin showed up and made Gaius' bed fly across the room. I think Gaius is currently grilling him to find out how he did it." I told her.

She looked at me in astonishment. "He did magic in front of you? Didn't he care?"

I shrugged. "I don't think he knew I was there. He didn't look at me until I ran to Gaius."

She hummed in response.

"He tried to lie to us. To me and Gaius, I mean." I continued. Jade didn't seem to be listening.

"I want you to come shopping with me later this afternoon." she said.

I put my cloth back in the bucket and stared at her. "_You_ want to go shopping?" I wondered if she was feeling alright.

"Well, I have a feeling Gwen wants this back." she plucked at the skirt of the dress.

"Fine." I sighed. "Do you even have any money to buy anything?"

She grinned. "I persuaded Uther to give me some."

"Do I want to know how?"

She looked insulted. "Do you really think I'm that bad? I told him he could take the money out of my wages."

I sighed in relief. She hadn't threatened to kick him in the balls. Yet.

…...

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

I looked up to see Merlin walking out of the spare room.

"Sorry." he said quietly.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius said, winking at me. I smiled slightly.

As Merlin sat next to me I felt the familiar calm wash over me. I saw Gaius nudge the bucket of water off the table and smiled as Merlin leapt up, freezing the water in place. I glanced at the door slightly, but luckily the bucket hit the floor.

"Here." Gaius gave Merlin a bottle and small sack. "Catherine will show you around."

We got as far as the door before Gaius called after us. "Catherine? Remember that Sir Olwin's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to drink it all at once."

I nodded and turned to Merlin. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady There-must-always-be-something-wrong-with-me, and this bottle for Sir Olwin."

"Lady what?"

"Lady Percival, but trust me, from what Gaius has said, my name suits her better."

He nodded ad smiled slightly, then tensed as there was a shout echoing down the corridor.

"Kit-Kat!"

I smiled at Merlin. "It's fine, it's just my sister."

Jade walked up to us. "Hey, Kit-Kat. Hello Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I knew you were coming. Have you fought with Arthur yet? Oh, no you haven't. I'll stop talking now."

I snorted. "Was there something you needed?"

She nodded vigorously. "Uther's driving me up the wall, ranting and raving about how Mary Collins escaped. He didn't even notice that I left!"

I laughed. "He's going to give you hell when you get back, you know that."

She nodded again. "I'm Uther's personal maid." she told Merlin, who looked confused. "And you!" She pointed to me. I stepped back. "You didn't help me like you said you would!"

Help her…Oh. "Clothes."

"Yes, clothes."

I thought for a second. "Tomorrow? Gaius is probably going to want me on his rounds today."

Jade sighed, but nodded. "Just leave me to suffer at the hands of Uther. Fine, it's not like I have feelings or anything like that."

I laughed. "Just try not to hit him!" I called as I walked off.

**My P.O.V.**

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." I watched as Uther faked a pleased welcome. I'd told him that 'Lady Helen' was probably Mary Collins in disguise. To say he hadn't been pleased was an understatement.

"The pleasure's all mine." smiled 'Lady Helen'.

"How was your journey?" Uther took her hands, masking the anger on his face.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire." she sighed. I glowered slightly, she wasn't going to fool anyone that easily!

"Well," Uther said pleasantly. "It's always worth the wait." He smiled again and I shuddered slightly at the thoughts he had to be entertaining for a smile like that. Something to do with death, and her, probably. Such a pleasant man.

"It will be." Mary smirked.

…...

"Was it just me who could see the evil smirk on her face?" I asked as Uther walked back to his chambers.

He sighed and turned to me. "You were not the only one. I fear what she is planning for my son."

"She's going to sing him to sleep then stab him." I blurted, then clapped a hand over my mouth. "And I was not going to tell you that."

Uther raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And why not?"

"The more you know, the harder it will be to pretend." I confessed. "And the more she suspects you, the harder it will be to stop her."

He gave me a surprised look and I shrugged slightly. "Contrary to your belief, I am actually intelligent. I can read and everything."

He snorted slightly. "I don't doubt your intelligence, however next time, I would prefer you tell me everything you know. I am a better actor than you think."

I nodded, keeping my gaze on the floor. "Yes, Sire."

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

We walked through town, heading for the stocks. Merlin had been in a fight with Prince Arthur yesterday, and Gaius had gotten him out of jail. For a price. We laughed at Merlin as we walked past, and Jade couldn't help picking up some fruit and smearing it on his face.

"Thanks!" he called as we walked to the clothes stall. Why it was so close to the stocks I had no idea.

"Thank every god I know! Female trousers!" Jade cried ecstatically.

I laughed at her and she shoved me slightly. I had to admit, she was good at living in Camelot; She nearly out-haggled the stall owner, buying a pair of brown trousers, some boots, two tunics and still having money left over.

"I cannot wait to wear these." she sighed as we made our way back into the castle.

"Won't Uther disapprove?" I worried. "You can't let him sack you, you have to stay with him, remember?"

"I gave a supposed prophecy about me, you and Merlin. We don't know if it's even true."

"It's got to be." I argued. "I'm the one who'll heal you all, because I'm working with Gaius, and if you ever need alibis I can give them, meaning that you'll stay out of jail. You're with Uther, and I really doubt he's going to let you quit, given that he doesn't trust you. And we both know that Merlin's going to end up with Arthur."

She sighed again. "Kit-Kat, you worry too much. Yes, Uther will disapprove. No, he won't fire me. Yes, we'll all be fine. Now go make people better for me."

Laughing, I ducked into the corridor to Gaius' chambers. Never, _ever_, would I understand that girl.

…...

Merlin walked in and both Gaius and I stifled a laugh.

"Do you want some vegetables with lunch, Merlin?" I teased, and snickered when he glared at me. I shared a look with Gaius and we both burst into laughter. "How did you like Jade's present?" I added, smirking a little. The look on his face when she'd walked over with a rotten cabbage…it was hilarious.

Ignoring me, Merlin looked apologetically at Gaius. "You're still angry with me, aren't you?"

"Your mother asked me to look after you." he reproached.

I rolled my eyes slightly. Here we go, lecture time. "Gaius," I interrupted. "Have we had any more complaints from Lady Percival?"

Gaius grumbled and launched into a complaint about how 'some people' never seemed to want to be healthy.

Merlin nodded at me in thanks and I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." I whispered.

…...

Merlin stormed through the door, closely followed by Gaius. Please say he didn't fight with the Prince again, I prayed silently.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius yelled.

My prayers hadn't worked, apparently he had.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin said righteously.

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

My eyes widened. Merlin had used _magic_ in a fight against Arthur? And I thought I was stupid.

"What is there to master?" Merlin protested. "I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."

Merlin stormed into his room and I looked at Gaius in shock. "Did he really use magic against Arthur?"

Gaius nodded tiredly. "The one thing he needs to do above everything else is keep his head down and he's already gained the attention of the Prince. How Hunith managed to keep him a secret I do not know."

I smiled sympathetically and picked up Gaius' medical bag. "He had blood on his shirt. I'll go take care of it."

Chuckling, Gaius poured himself some tea. "It's likely to be nothing. Arthur would have seen that Merlin didn't know how to fight and would have gone easy on him."

I walked over to Merlin's door and knocked on it gently before walking in. "Merlin? Sit up and take your shirt off. I want to check your shoulder."

He pulled his shirt over his head and I winced when I saw the mace wound. "Ouch. Here." I placed my hand over the wound and concentrated. I felt a twinge of pain that disappeared quickly.

Merlin gasped as he skin grew over the green light that had fallen onto his shoulder from my hand. "How did you do that?"

"You're not the only one staying here who really shouldn't. Although, neither me nor Jade have been able to do magic since we were kids."

"I was born with it." he sighed. "I'm not a monster, am I? For being different?"

I turned his head to look at me. "Don't ever think that you're a monster." I told him firmly. "Being special, being different is nothing to be ashamed of. If we were all the same, what would be the point in being alive?"

He chuckled slightly. "That was deep."

"I have my moments" I grinned, before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "You're different, but at least you fit in more than I do." I said sadly, closing the door.

"What's got you looking so down?" Gaius asked me.

Shaking my head, I grabbed an apple, "Nothing. I'm going to stay with Jade tonight, do you mind?"

He shook his head. "I want you back once she goes to serve Uther for the day, understood?"

I hummed a reply and left.

…...

I laid on my stomach on Jade's bed, looking down at her. She was sat on the floor, leaning next to my head.

"Do you ever feel like everyone knows we don't belong here?" I asked conversationally.

Jade looked up at me quickly. "How do you work that one out?"

"Well, think about it: two girls magically appear on the floor of the throne room, wearing clothes that haven't been invented yet, claiming that they know everyone and that they suddenly have magic powers. We don't belong here. You know it, I know it, Uther and Gaius know it."

Jade threw Uther's boots onto the floor. "Who says we don't belong here? I feel pretty welcome, well, Uther's not exactly a ray of sunshine, but at least he hasn't had us executed."

I sighed. "I miss home."

Picking up Uther's boots again, Jade looked at me sharply. "Maybe that's why you don't feel like you fit in. You still think that back there is home."

"It is!"

She shook her head. "Not to me. Home is where you're happiest, remember?"

"Scrubbing boots makes you happy?" I snorted. "Why are you cleaning his boots in your room, anyway?"

She scrubbed at a stubborn stain of mud. "If I did them in Uther's chambers then his floor would just get dirty, then I'd have the extra job of cleaning it again. Nah, it's just easier to do them in here. Anyway, change of subject: how's Merlin? I heard there was a fight."

She smirked and I rolled my eyes. She really was impossible to hold a serious conversation with. "Oh, you know, argued with Gaius, had a wounded shoulder, asked me if I thought he was a monster. He's great."

She dropped the brush. "He asked you what?"

"You heard me."

She shook her head. "Poor guy. What did you tell him?"

"That he was special and if we were all the same there'd be no point in living." I told her matter-of-factly.

She snorted. "Deep, Kit-Kat. Real deep."

I smiled. "Well, I have to be serious _sometimes_."

…...

I walked slowly into Gaius' rooms, wincing and stretching. "Remind me never to sleep sat up against a wall again." I told him, scowling when he chuckled.

"You're just in time, I was about to wake Merlin up."

Opening Merlin's door, he stopped dead. "Unbelievable!" he muttered.

"Has he jumped out the window?" I smiled, standing beside him. I shook my head at the state of the room. He hadn't even been here a week. Even _Jade_ wasn't that bad. Wait…she was worse…

"Oi!" Gaius shouted, making both me and Merlin jump. "Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin shrugged. "It just happens."

"What, by magic?" I grinned.

He smiled at me. "Yeah."

Gaius shook his head at both of us and picked up a few of Merlin's clothes, throwing them at him. "Well, you can clean it up without magic, and then get me some herbs: henbane, woodworm and sorrel. And Catherine? I need you to deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

I nodded. Yay, almost no sleep, then work the next morning. I _loved_ Camelot. Sarcasm? Why yes, yes it was.

**My P.O.V.**

"Calm down, Sire!" I hissed.

Uther was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering about how he should have arrested Mary Collins as soon as he saw her.

"Sire!" I said sharply, and he stopped pacing to look at me. "Everything will be fine. Now calm the hell down, get your ass into that hall and don't you dare let that bitch in there know that you're onto her!"

Uther stared at me in shock for a second. "I'll talk to you about your language later." he sighed, before walking briskly out of his rooms to the dining hall.

I followed at a more leisurely pace and met 'Lady Helen' outside.

"Hello," she greeted me sweetly. "You're Uther's servant, aren't you?"

I nodded curtly. "And if my future husband acts even the slightest bit like Uther I'll throttle him."

She laughed. "Whatever for? Uther is perfectly charming!"

I scoffed. "He's the most insufferable man I've ever met! Good luck, My Lady."

She gave me a slight nod and listened to Uther's words as I opened the door ready for her entrance.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

I had to hand it to him, the man could talk. It was just a shame that such a good speech was wasted on a hag like her.

The feast didn't really last long after that. She sung her song, which, if it didn't have a murderous spell behind it, would actually have been quite nice, and Merlin dropped the chandelier on her. Then, clever boy that he is, he pulled Arthur out of the way of the knife _just_ in time.

I grinned across the hall at Catherine and slipped out the door to wait for the King. The feast wouldn't last long, not with a dead body in the middle of the hall.

He soon came out and I grinned at him. "Se? Everything was fine, just like -"

"If you plan on saying 'I told you so', I will personally escort you to the stocks."

"I was just going to say -"

Uther glared at me.

"Nothing." I continued. "I was going to say absolutely nothing, Sire. Although I _did_ tell you."

He growled and this time, I was smart enough to shut up. I did actually want to _keep_ my head.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"Seems you're a hero." I said to Merlin as I joined him in his room.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" he smiled.

"No!" I protested. "I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

He scoffed. "That was magic."

"Exactly!" I pressed on. "I said that you were special, you're destined for greater things, what if this is it!"

"Protector to Prince Prat of Camelot?"

I chuckled. "I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes. If he dies, he'll never become King. Perhaps you're meant to get him there."

Merlin looked at me in shock, but before he could say anything I heard Gaius calling. "Merlin? I have something for you."

Merlin unwrapped the package and snorted. "But this is a book of magic."

Gaius smiled. "Which is why you must keep it hidden."

I shot Gaius a look. He'd been there when Jade had her vision, he knew that Uther had been there too. And Gaius also knew that the King had probably put two and two together. If Merlin hadn't been arrested by now, he probably wouldn't be at all.

After Gaius left I turned to Merlin. "Where are you going to keep it? Under the floorboards?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" he said thoughtfully, but looked up when we heard a shout.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." called a guard.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." I teased.

He gave me a gentle shove on the way out. Still smiling, I joined Gaius at the table and picked up a book on anatomy.

"Kit-Kat, you here?" Jade poked her head around the door.

"What's up?"

"Uther's given me a job to do." She handed me a black cloak. "Come on."

"What are we doing?"

Jade looked at me. "Looking for Lady Helen's body."

I blinked slightly. Well, you didn't get told to find a dead body everyday. "Uther trusted us with this?" I frowned.

She nodded. "Said there was no-one else he'd give the task to."

I raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Jade was right; This place was _better_ than home.

_**A.N. - Yay, Chapter Three! Kit-Kat, I hope it was ok!**_


	4. A Valiant Knight

_**Disclaimer - If I owned Merlin, Gwen would still be banished, Lancelot would still be alive and Merlin would be Arthur's husband.**_

**My P.O.V.**

"With all due respect Sire, what is the point of a tournament _exactly_?"

Uther huffed as he ate his breakfast. "I wouldn't expect a simple serving girl to understand the finer points of weaponry."

I pointed the poker at him threateningly. "Watch it with the 'simple', mister. And what finer points are there? You stab people and try not to get stabbed back. Easy."

He rolled his eyes. "And there you prove my point."

I finished making the fire and glared at him. "Shut up."

He smiled slightly and pushed his plate towards me. "Finish that if you wish. I have no need of you until the start of the tournament."

I looked at the plate. Some bread and cheese. How did he know I hadn't…

"I think I could probably hear your stomach from across the castle." he said as he left

I gaped. Who knew that _Uther Pendragon_ could be nice? Shrugging, I sat down and finished the food.

"What to do on my time off? Oh, I know…clean."

Fun.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Gaius and I looked at each other and stifled a laugh as Merlin came in, dropping armour everywhere.

"So," I asked sweetly. "How was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin tapped his head. "Do you hear clanging?" He slumped at the table and Gaius started massaging his shoulders. "Ah! It was horrible. And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhrine achtung bregden!" Merlin looked towards a book and it moved towards him and flipped to the right page.

Gaius hit Merlin over the head. "Oi! What've I told you about using magic like this?"

I rolled my eyes. There really was no point, you might as well ask the boy to stop breathing.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms. What happens to us if you get caught?" Probably nothing, but if he wasn't careful…

"What would happen?" he asked naively.

"Well, you just make sure nothing happens. For all our sakes." Gaius warned him.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" Merlin complained.

I snorted. "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. More like different class levels."

"You never know, it might be fun." Gaius shot me a look.

Merlin scoffed. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." I reminded Merlin.

"It must be so tough for him, with all the girls and the glory." Merlin moaned enviously.

I snorted again. "Well _someone's_ jealous."

Merlin glared at me and Gaius shot me another look. I put my hands up in surrender.

"He is a future King. People expect so much of him, he's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah! That makes two of us." Merlin winced as Gaius pulled his shoulders.

I smiled and mouthed to Merlin that I'd sort his shoulders later. He gave me a grateful smile and I looked down. I could see why a few maids already had crushes on him.

**My P.O.V. (the next day)**

Uther stood in front of Morgana and introduced the tournament. "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1000 gold pieces."

I rolled my eyes as he opened the box, revealing the gold up for grabs. It was just going to end up back in the Royal Treasury, I'd heard how good Arthur was and I'd seen him training. No-one stood a chance.

"It is in combat," Uther continued. "That we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd started cheering and I sighed before clapping as well. Three days of watching sweaty men beat the absolute crap out of each other. God, what I wouldn't give for a good book right now.

I frowned as Uther came to sit down. "What did you just say to Arthur?" I asked him quietly.

"He is the Prince. He must do Camelot proud."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you jut lay off him for one day? All the pressure's going to stress him out."

"He must learn to cope with stress. When he is King, he will deal with it everyday."

"But stress in a tournament like this could cost him his life." I pointed out. "And you don't have any other heirs."

Looking at me seriously, Uther leaned closer. "So _protect_ him." he hissed in my ear.

My eyes widened. Uther wanted me to _what_, now? Impossible. I knew the guy was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but he honestly thought I would…No way. No.

"What if I get caught?!" I hissed back. "You said that if we got caught, you'd have us executed!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you'd better make sure you don't get caught, hadn't you?"

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Gaius walked over to Merlin's room and yanked open the door. Merlin looked up at Gaius guiltily and I heard things clattering to the floor.

"Are you using magic again?" demanded the physician.

"No."

I snickered to myself. Merlin was a terrible liar.

"What's all this then?" Gaius gestured to the mess on the floor.

Merlin shrugged.

Gaius sighed. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

As Merlin walked out I laughed quietly at him. "Really, Merlin? You thought he wouldn't notice?"

"Shut up." he grumbled.

I laughed at him, but the smile dropped from y face when Jade ran in.

"Catherine, we need to talk."

I looked at Gaius. "I think I'll skip supper."

He nodded so I dragged Jade outside. "What's wrong?"

"Uther wants me to use magic."

I raised an eyebrow. "There's go to be more to it than that."

She sighed. "On _Arthur_."

My jaw dropped. "Is he mad?"

Jade shrugged. "I have no clue. All he said was that I had to try not to get caught."

I whistled. "Really? So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I mean, it's not like I can walk up to Arthur and start chanting spells over him, is it?"

"Enchant something he wears." I shrugged.

She looked at me for a minute, mouth agape. "You. Are. A. Genius!"

I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek and ran off. "One day she'll think of things herself. One day."

**My P.O.V.**

I sat in Uther's room, Arthur's sword in my hands, muttering under my breath. I didn't even know what I was saying, it just felt _right_.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see Uther staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Following orders for once." I went back to charming the Prince's sword.

"I beg you pardon?!"

"You told me to protect him and not to get caught. I hardly doubt you're going to turn me in."

Uther rolled his eyes. "Anyone could walk into my chambers. This isn't helping you not to get caught."

I sighed. "Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Continue. Just…just stay out of sight."

I grinned as he left. _Men_.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Merlin walked into the room, putting pieces of Arthur's armour on the floor. "How's Sir Ewain?"

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite." said Gaius.

"He was injured in a sword fight." I reminded Merlin.

"Right." he said. "So how could he have been bitten by a snake?"

"We don't know." I sighed from my corner. "All the symptoms match with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis. You don't get that from a sword, unless it's edged with poison, and they were all checked." I slammed a book down onto my lap. Gaius had told me to look through the texts and see if there were any poisons we'd missed. I couldn't find _anything_.

"Can't you heal him?"

"Not without the snake that bit him."

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

"I'll have to extract venom from the snake to make an antidote." explained Gaius.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

I sighed again. "He'll die, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened. "He was fighting Knight Valiant."

"What's that?" Gaius looked up quickly.

"Nothing." Merlin shot me a sharp look and I nodded. I'd find Jade and tell her.

"What was that?" Gaius said as Merlin left.

"An epiphany."

…...

Merlin burst in. I looked up from my corner, leaning past a ridiculous pile of books to see him.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewain was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must have been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." said Merlin.

"Is there any chance that you might be wrong?" I asked sharply.

Merlin looked insulted. "I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps." Gaius agreed. "But have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"Merlin, we believe you, but the King won't accept your accusation. Not unless you have a lot of proof."

"Catherine's right. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers." Gaius pointed out.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin exclaimed.

I sighed slightly. "You can't go accusing him without proof. Uther would never accept the word of a servant over…" I trailed off and a thought hit me.

"Catherine?"

I looked up. "Sorry. Merlin, Uther would never accept the word of a servant over a knight."

Merlin sighed. "So my word count for nothing?"

"As far as the King's concerned, yes." I said sharply, turning back to my book. Merlin's word might be nothing to Uther, but mine and Jade's? Completely different story.

…...

Merlin was sat with Sir Ewain when Gaius walked in, giving me a quick glance. I shook my head; I still hadn't found anything.

"Merlin, about what we said yesterday…Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this." Gaius said softly.

"But we don't have any proof." said Merlin in anger.

"If we could cure Ewain, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But as to how we actually get the antidote…" I sighed.

"Merlin?"

I looked up to see Merlin running off. "Now where's he going?"

…...

Merlin came running back in again, holding something, He threw it triumphantly on the table.

"What the _hell_ is that?!" I recoiled slightly.

Merlin grinned at me. "Proof."

Gaius took the snake head and drained some venom from it's teeth. "I'll get started preparing an antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur." said Merlin.

"You'll need that." I pointed to the snake head.

"And Merlin?" added Gaius. "What you did was very brave."

I nodded. "It was. And good luck, Merlin."

…...

Merlin stiffened and looked at Arthur and Valiant as Uther walked in, Jade a few paces behind him. I rolled my eyes slightly. That was all for show; I knew for a fact that she walked right next to him, no matter how much he glared. She said she hated him but I think thought they were both fond of each other really.

"Let me see this shield." the King commanded.

"Don't let him get too close." Merlin whispered to Arthur. Really, I had no idea why Merlin wanted to keep Uther alive. I mean, I was grateful to the man for not executing me or Jade, but he was still a murdering ass, no matter what.

"Be careful, My Lord."

Uther inspected the shield as Gaius came in quietly and beckoned to me. I looked at Arthur and he nodded so I hurried to my mentor.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." I heard Valiant say.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur protested.

"Catherine," Gaius whispered quickly. "Ewain is dead. He was bitten once more."

I felt my face pale. We were in so much trouble if Valiant took this the wrong way.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" questioned Uther.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewain was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. It's venom made him grievously ill; however he has received and antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." explained Arthur.

I winced and caught Jade's eye. I shook my head and sliced a finger across my throat discreetly. She too, went pale.

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be here…" Arthur trailed off and turned to me.

"He's dead Arthur." I said softly.

"I'm waiting!" The King was losing his patience and I looked from him to Arthur. Thankfully, the Prince took the hint.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said sadly.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asked angrily.

"No. But my servant fought one of these snakes from…"

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" said Uther in outrage. I saw Jade glare at him from behind his back and I knew I was close to doing the same. Uther took _our_ word, why should Merlin's be different?

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur defended.

"My Lord." Valiant stepped forwards. "Am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?"

"Shut it, you creep." I muttered under my breath.

Merlin glowered. "I've seen those snakes come alive!"

"How dare you interrupt! Guards!" Uther ordered.

The guards began to drag Merlin away but I placed my hand on their arms. "Sire, he's telling the truth."

Uther held out a hand and the guards let Merlin go. He looked at me suspiciously. I shifted slightly. If he knew Uther listened to me, if only slightly, he probably wouldn't be happy.

"My Lord, I'm sure he was mistaken. I wouldn't want the boy punished on my account." Valiant said.

"You see? This is how a knight behaves – with gallantry and honour." Uther smiled in approval.

"My Lord, if your son has made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther demanded. I could hear the silent question from here: _Are you trying to disgrace my Kingdom?_

Arthur looked outraged. "No!"

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." The Prince said through gritted teeth.

"Accepted." Valiant smiled.

I saw Arthur glaring at Merlin as they walked away. Oh dear. Jade caught my eye and I nodded. I'd go to Uther's chambers later.

**My P.O.V.**

"You're a right foul git, do you know that?" I asked as I took Uther's jacket off him.

He sighed as he sat at his desk. "So I've been told, and by people with more power than you."

I threw him a glare. "You know for a fact Merlin was telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, what would you have me do? I thought I was supposed to act as though I knew nothing?"

"Not when lives are at stake!" I snapped. "You know what the punishment it for making a false accusation against a knight, especially if it's a servant who makes it. If Valiant hadn't wanted to look good in front of you, he'd have had Merlin put to death!"

Uther slammed his fist on the wood. "Enough! We will speak no more of this!"

I heard a soft tap on the door. "Actually we will. I told Catherine to come here. With proof that even you won't be able to deny."

He sighed again and waved me towards the door. I let her in and she threw something on the table. I cringed and Uther winced.

"What is this?"

"That's the snake that Ewain was bitten by. Ever seen a snake like that in Camelot?" Catherine asked.

Uther shook his head and I sat down.

"Like I said, you know that Merlin was telling the truth."

Catherine leaned against the back of the chair. "You know Valiant's cheating, and you know what his plan is."

"My son."

We nodded. "And because you were an idiot, Valiant got off scot free."

He glared. "Which would you have me do?! Ignore the fact that I know who and what you are, or act as you expect me to?"

I glared. If the git thought he could intimidate everyone just because he was the King, he had another thing coming. "I'd prefer you to use your head."

"Ignore us where you need to but _act_ when the situation calls for it." Catherine added. "If you don't mind, Sire, I'll go. Merlin will need someone to talk to."

As she left Uther looked up at me and his face softened. "You really thought the boy would be sentenced to death, didn't you?"

"Given your track record, is it really surprising?" I started to blow out the candles, as Uther went behind the screen to change into his nightclothes.

Uther chuckled. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't execute every person that enters Camelot."

"No, just most of them." I teased as he climbed into bed.

He sighed and shook his head. "Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight, Sire." I blinked as he smiled pleasantly at me and walked out the door. "I stand by my earlier statement: that man is bi-polar. Split personality disorder, whatever. But _something's_ not right with that man."

The guard heard me and chuckled. "Uther giving you a hard time, love?"

"Not really, he's just the most insufferable man I've ever met."

He raised his eyebrows. "Careful, you don't want him to hear you saying that."

I scoffed. "I've said it to his face plenty of times. I called him an foul git not ten minutes ago."

The guard gave an appreciative whistle. "I'll say this: you've got guts, that's for sure. You sure he won't fire you?"

"He wouldn't dare." I shook my head. "I'd kick his ass before he even tried."

"Who's ass are you kicking?"

I jumped as Catherine appeared at my shoulder. "Stop doing that! It's freaky as Hell! And in answer to your question, Uther's, actually."

She raised her eyebrows. "What'd he do now?"

I shrugged. "Usual."

She hummed.

"Did you need something?"

She nodded. "Arthur reckons that Merlin humiliated him, so Merlin was sacked and earlier he wheeled a stone dog into his room and hasn't come out since."

I followed Catherine down the hall. "Sounds like he's lost it a little to me."

Ow, she hit me. "Don't be mean." she scolded.

"Pft! Have you met me? I'm a naturally mean person."

Catherine quirked an eyebrow as we walked into Gaius' chambers. "Can't argue with that one."

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I sat with Jade, waiting for Merlin to emerge from his room. He'd been there all night. Gaius had gone to keep an eye on Arthur, as I was more worried about Merlin and Jade didn't like tournaments.

I jumped as Merlin rushed out of his room, just as Gaius rushed in as well.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius cried.

"I know, I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." Merlin instructed.

Jade peeked into Merlin's room and gave a squeal of delight. "It's a dog! Oh, can we keep it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Possibly life-changing tournament first, dog later." I dragged her out of the room and outside to the arena. We got there just in time to see Merlin work his…well, _magic_.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" snarled Valiant, staring at the snakes.

"He is using magic!" Uther stood up.

"Oh, _now_ you decide to do something. You knew all along, you git. _We_ told you." Jade huffed.

I glanced at her in amusement. For all she complained about Uther, I really thought she was fond of him, deep down. How deep, I wasn't sure, but it was there somewhere.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur taunted Valiant, glancing at Uther for some sort of approval. I felt Jade stiffen next to me and groaned.

"Do not, repeat _not_ yell at Uther."

"But -"

"No." I told her flatly, then gasped. "No!" The snakes were going to kill Arthur!

"Relax, Kit-Kat. Morgana's got it sorted." Jade pointed to the stands, where Morgana was throwing a sword at Arthur.

Arthur quickly killed the snakes, then ran Valiant through, I winced and looked at Jade. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Fine, why?"

"You just saw a man die."

"He was an asshole."

I gaped at her as she walked away. That wasn't the Jade I knew….

**My P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door then peeked around. Uther had his back to me.

"Enter." he called.

"Sire, it's me."

He turned around. "Jade, what is it? I dismissed you for the night."

"I know, I just - " I twisted my fingers slightly. "Do you feel bad? When you watch someone die and you don't care? Does it make you feel bad?"

He frowned and sat down. "I don't understand what you mean."

I bit my lip. "Earlier today, when Arthur killed Valiant, I honestly couldn't care less that a man had just died in front of me, but I feel like I was _supposed_ to feel upset or something, but I didn't. I was just wondering if that's a bad thing?"

"Feeling nothing when a man you despise dies is perfectly understandable. You knew he was a murderer, you knew he was plotting to kill people you care about, and se when he died you were relieved."

I nodded slightly. "Thank you, Sire." I started to walk to the door, but he stopped me.

"Why come to me with this? Why not your sister?"

I looked at Uther. "She likes pretty much everyone, she doesn't understand. You do."

_**A.N. - I changed the ending completely, as when I read over the first one, I didn't like how I'd done it at ALL. Kit-Kat, your awkward moment is staying though! Feel free to hate me!**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Nimueh's Mark

_**Disclaimer - I can't remember if I put one in the last one…maybe. Oh well, I don't own Merlin anyway. You've no idea how many times saying that statement has made me cry…**_

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Merlin, Gaius and I looked over a corpse in the lower town.

"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asked Gaius.

Gaius looked blankly at Merlin. "Of what?"

"That you might catch whatever it is."

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. That's part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." Gaius replied.

He motioned for Merlin and I to turn the body over and we jumped back in shock. The eyes and skin were both a deathly white.

"You were saying?" I looked at Gaius to avoid looking at the dead man.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." Gaius quickly covered the man's body with a sheet.

"I'm not going to be able to help with this, am I?"

Gaius looked at me sadly. "No, I don't think you are. Giving yourself this sickness by healing someone…no. You are not to do anything, understand?"

I nodded. No magic, no healing, no nothing.

…...

"Gaius, Gwen's coming."

They made sure the man on the wagon was covered, before turning to smile at Gwen.

"Morning." she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Er…just moving something." Merlin hesitated.

"Looks heavy." Gwen pointed out. I smiled, watching her try not to blush as Merlin smiled at her.

"Er, it's nothing really. Er…someone got you flowers?" Merlin kept looking at me, but I shook my head in amusement. I wasn't going to rescue him.

"Oh! No." Gwen giggled. "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you. Here, Catherine, have a white one." Gwen got flustered.

"I took the daisy from her with a grin and stuck it in my hair. "Thanks Gwen."

Merlin shuffled his feet. "Thanks. Well, err…" he stuck the flower in his neckerchief and Gwen smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Merlin? We do have to move this before noon."

"Oh, yeah. Er..see you Gwen."

"Cute." I chuckled.

He glared at me. "Shut up."

…...

Gaius looked at the body with a magnifying glass. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Merlin looked at him worriedly. "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius looked thoughtful.

"You think it's caused by magic?" I frowned. If Uther got it into his head that this was me and Jade…

"Merlin!" Arthur called from the door.

Merlin hurriedly rushed to the door before Arthur could come in and see the body. "Erm…I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it. Tell Gaius and Catherine my father wants to see them now."

"Okay." Merlin shrugged and closed the door. "Gaius…"

"We heard." Gaius smiled.

"Wait." Merlin realised. "Why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"Wha..if he knew who I was, what I'd done…"

"You'd be a dead servant." I told Merlin, ending the argument. I wasn't really lying, not much. Uther told us that is me or Jade got caught, he'd have to sentence us to death, so I suppose the same went for Merlin.

"Right, Catherine, get this covered up."

"I'm not touching it! Besides, Merlin's the servant." I complained.

"Yes, but you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Gaius said impatiently. I huffed, covered the body up and glared at Merlin as he laughed.

**My P.O.V.**

I watched anxiously as Gaius examined a dead servant. I'd seen the guy yesterday morning, I spoken to him and now he was dead.

"What's happened to him?"

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." frowned Gaius. I glanced at Catherine. She looked at me worriedly, then at Uther. Oh. Uther would probably think that it was us. Crap.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther snapped at Gaius.

"I was attempting to find the cause."

Uther looked worried. "What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius replied.

Uther narrowed his eyes. "What are you concealing from me?"

Nothing much, just an incredibly powerful warlock that will change the workings of your entire kingdom. Nothing major.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast." Gaius said grimly and my mouth open. Dying in 24 hours? Spreading fast? Oh, crap…

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius said grimly. Catherine looked at me worriedly. We were _so_ dead, even though it wasn't us.

Uther pulled Arthur aside and the two of them started talking. I motioned to Catherine and she hurried over.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. "If Uther thinks it's us…"

"I'll talk to him."

Her eyes widened. "You really think he'll listen to you?"

I gave the King a dark look. "I'll _make_ him listen."

Catherine hit my arm gently. "You can't be too harsh, that'll just look suspicious."

Uther began to walk out and I nodded at her. "Alright, I'll be nice. But you be careful, don't catch whatever it is!"

She gave me a grim smile. "Sorry, occupational hazard."

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I watched Arthur and the guards search the town for the sorcerer and sighed. What would happen if I _did_ catch the sickness? Would my magic protect me? Or would I die?

"Gaius? Catherine? Look at that man. He's still alive." Merlin said urgently, pointing at a sick man.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius said sadly.

"But we haven't tried." Merlin looked crestfallen.

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?" I sighed.

"With magic." Merlin whispered.

I shot him a sharp look. "Don't be ridiculous. They're suspicious of everyone, you'd be caught."

"Catherine's right. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease." Gaius said firmly.

…...

"What are you doing?" asked Merlin, watching Gaius heat up a flask

I grimaced. Merlin hadn't seen Gaius _get_ the liquid in the flask. I had.

"I'm examining the contents of the man's stomach." replied Gaius.

Merlin scrunched up his nose. "Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

I rolled my eyes. "We know, Gaius. We can feel it."

Merlin frowned sadly. "Why would someone use magic like that?"

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

I scoffed. "Oh, please. You've been listening to Uther for too long, Gaius."

"Not all magic is bad, I know it isn't." Merlin said angrily.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." I reminded him.

Arthur and his guards burst into our chambers.

"Over there," he ordered. "I'm sorry Gaius, Catherine, but we're searching every room in town." Arthur said apologetically.

"We saw." I frowned. "What for?"

"A sorcerer."

Gaius joined me, frowning. "But why would he be here?"

At Arthur's shrug, he sighed. "We've got nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

"All these book and paper are…?" Arthur looked around the bookshelves.

I smiled. If he thought he'd be able to look through them all in an afternoon then he was barmy. _I_ hadn't even looked through them all yet, and some days that was all I did.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Gaius invited Arthur.

Ignoring him, Arthur pointed. "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine." Merlin said.

Arthur frowned. "Where does Catherine sleep?"

"By the fire. Merlin's room is freezing at night."

"What do you expect to find in there?" Gaius demanded.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur replied, going over to the door.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered and I looked up. If Merlin had forgotten to hide it…

Merlin looked worried as Arthur entered the room and I tried not to swear under my breath. He _had_ forgotten to hide it.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Arthur called.

Merlin paled and Gaius looked at me anxiously.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." I heard Arthur say mockingly, and I sighed in relief.

Arthur came out of Merlin's chambers with the warlock following behind. "How long do you think it will be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." said Gaius pointedly and I smiled.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Arthur apologised to Gaius and gave me a friendly nod. "We're finished here." he told the guards, who left.

Gaius closed the door behind them. "We have to hide that book."

"No. We must use it." Merlin said urgently.

"Don't be stupid." I snapped.

Merlin ignored me. "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic while Uther's hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" I hissed.

"Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." Gaius reminded him.

"If I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?"

Gaius tried to placate him. "There will come a time when your skills will be recognised."

"When?" Merlin asked impatiently. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin." I told him.

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" he snapped.

"Your time will come." Gaius sighed.

Merlin looked thoughtful. "I could cure that man we saw."

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…"

"What about if it saves a life?" Merlin interrupted Gaius.

"And what if it takes one?" I pointed out. "Gaius told me not to help because I heal by taking the affliction onto myself. What if you try and heal someone and it kills you? What then, Merlin?"

Gaius nodded. "Catherine's right. We have to find out how the illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" Merlin cried.

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town." Gaius said sadly.

I sat down and looked up at Merlin. "This is all we can do, Merlin. I wish we could do more, but we can't."

"We must hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

I sighed in relief as Merlin actually listened to Gaius for once and sat down with me.

**My P.O.V.**

"We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur reported.

"Nothing?" asked Uther.

The Prince looked slightly lost. "I don't know where else to look."

"I want yo to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell." Uther decided.

"Father?" Arthur asked. I would have questioned it too. Where the hell was Uther going with this The sickness was spreading already; putting out a curfew wasn't going to help in the slightest.

"And cordon off the Lower Town." he ordered and I frowned. He wouldn't…

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

My eyes widened. Evidently he would.

Arthur protested slightly. "What about the people who live there?"

"Well, at least _someone_ cares." I muttered. Both of them looked at me. Apparently I hadn't been as quiet as I thought.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Uther said, more to me than Arthur. I looked away.

Arthur bowed, frowning at his father slightly, and left.

"Jade," Uther said gently. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"What if it's a disease spread by air? Separating people won't do anything if that's the case." I glared.

He placed his had in his hands and sighed. "What about your sister? Doesn't she heal people?"

I gaped. "No! She can't do this! No!"

His head shot up. "Why not?"

"Because to heal someone she takes their problem onto herself. To do that to half the lower town and anyone else who got sick….she'd die."

Uther sighed. "I want you to go out. Ignore the curfew, but keep out of sight. Find out whatever you can."

I straightened. "What about Catherine? Is she coming with me?"

"No. Let her help Gaius."

I nodded and left silently. Another black cloak night.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

We examined yet _another_ body.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked us. I looked at Merlin.

"Er…she's a woman."

I giggled and Gaius sighed. "Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"She's a courtier." I said. "A little bit higher in class than the first victims."

"Ah." Gaius made a noise of assent.

"How does that help us?" Merlin asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Courtiers don't usually go into the lower town."

"Exactly." Gaius agreed. "So what does that mean?"

"Erm…that, she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."

Gaius had a pained look on his face and I giggled. "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"Oh, and they probably ate different food." Merlin added.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius looked pleased with Merlin, but I knew it was a lost cause. Merlin had told me that, while it would be handy to heal his _own_ injuries, he wouldn't be able to be a healer.

"Erm…" Merlin screwed up his face in thought. "I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So, what's the only thing they do share?"

He thought for a minute. "Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." I teased him.

Gaius handed him a bucket. "Go on."

…...

Gwen rushed in, looking upset.

"Gwen?" I called. She didn't seem to hear me.

"Gaius!" she cried. I winced at how upset she sounded.

"Gwen, you're not sick are you?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "It's my father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius told her sadly.

Gwen began to sob. "I am begging you!"

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen ran off in tears.

I shut the door after and looked at my mentor hopefully. "Gaius, we can't just leave Gwen with no hope. There has to be something we can do?"

"Our best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." Gaius snapped ad I blinked in shock. Gaius had _never_ snapped at me before.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." Merlin said, glancing at me in concern.

Gaius sighed and sent me an apologetic look. "I fear you may be right." he said, putting a flower into a cup of tainted water.

**My P.O.V.**

In the council chambers, Arthur reached for the glass vail with the tainted water and flower that Gaius had brought.

"Don't touch it." Gaius warned. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" I asked.

"The pump where people take their daily supply." Gaius replied, taking the vial from the Prince.

I frowned. Nearly everyone used that pump, and if the sickness truly spread through the water, then we could all be at risk. I looked at Catherine in fear. All of us…

"We have to stop the people from using it." frowned Arthur.

"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius pointed out.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther demanded.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." said Arthur.

Uther's eyes flickered to me and Catherine, but returned to his son when we shook our heads slightly. "Then extend the search to the villages." he ordered.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom." Arthur protested.

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying!" Uther snapped.

Arthur nodded and left. Gaius, Catherine and Merlin followed him.

"Gee, Uther. Didn't think you cared about the poor lowly people." I remarked, raising an eyebrow as he glared at me.

"It is a weakness to show I care."

I scoffed. "They're your people. You're the King. You're _supposed_ to show that you care about them, it gives them hope and all that mushy stuff, so don't give me that crap."

He sighed and gave in. "Fair enough. What have you found?"

I straightened. "Arthur's right about the sorcerer being outside of Camelot, but no-one knows anything. I might have more luck finding something outside the city, but -"

"No." Uther interrupted me. "No. You do not leave the city, I cannot risk it. You are sure that the people know nothing?"

I nodded. "There is no-one in Camelot with the power to do this, and no-one knows who could have done it either. They're just as clueless as we are, even with magic."

He hummed slightly. "And what of a cure? Have any of the…magic users found anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing they're trying is working. They may start looking outside Camelot for help, but they may stay here. It all depends on how desperate they get."

Sighing, Uther stood up. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to go out again tonight. Keep them inside the city. I don't care what you tell them, just make sure they don't leave."

I nodded again. "Yes, Sire."

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"Merlin's so sweet, if only he weren't so oblivious when it came to flirting."

I stopped and hid behind a pillar. Merlin flirting?

"I think you're being too subtle." A maid argued. "He got it when _I_ flirted with him."

"That's because you tried to sit in his lap."

The maid giggled with her friend. "Still worked."

They walked away and I looked down, feeling my face flush. Why was I so bothered?

"Catherine, I need your help."

I jumped. "Merlin? What? Why do you need my help?"

He looked at me gravely. "Gwen. I want to help her father, and I know you do too."

"Merlin, you heard what Gaius said! We can't! We don't even know how!"

Looking around, Merlin leaned close. "Magic. That's how."

I bit my lip. Gwen _would_ be happy, and Gaius didn't have to know. Neither did Jade…

"Alright." I agreed. "What do we do?"

…...

Merlin and Gaius walked in and Gaius slammed the door furiously.

"What've the two of you done?" he demanded.

"What?" I started.

"I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good!" Gaius snapped.

"I couldn't let her father die knowing we could cure him."

I stood up and hurried to back Merlin up. "We couldn't just stand back and watch, Gaius."

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of only one man?" Gaius yelled. "And Catherine, I _told_ you not to do anything!"

"I didn't do it myself! I just helped Merlin with the poultice!" I argued.

"We'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." Merlin added desperately.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius explained.

"What? They think _Gwen's_ a sorceress?" I looked at Gaius.

"No thanks to you two. They think she set the plague in the water and cured her father when he got it!"

"But she didn't!" Merlin rushed to leave.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?" Gaius snapped again.

Merlin stopped and frowned, looking grim. "See you Catherine, Gaius."

He left and I gulped as Gaius turned to me, glaring.

**My P.O.V.**

I gasped as Arthur led some guards into the hall. They were dragging someone with them.

Gwen.

"Please listen to me; I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen pleaded as the guards flung her onto the floor in front of Uther.

"Well done." he said to Arthur.

"Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen sobbed.

Morgana came and stood beside Gwen. "I believe you. Perhaps this disease is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." she asked Uther. I was still in shock. Gwen…Uther would kill her.

"And what f this poultice that was found?" Uther questioned.

My eyes widened. "Catherine, I'm going to kill you." I whispered.

Gwen stuttered. "What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!"

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." the King commanded.

"I can't!" cried Gwen.

"I will show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen defended herself, tears still streaming down her face.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I just find you guilty…" Uther decreed.

Gwen tried to tell Uther that it wasn't her, but he wouldn't listen. I ground my teeth in anger. I had _told_ him that no one in Camelot had done this, why wasn't he listening to her?

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement, And under the circumstances I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Uther sentenced.

"No!" cried Gwen.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

My heart sank. Gwen was going to die.

"No! No!" she begged.

Uther looked cold. "Take her away."

The guards dragged Gwen back out of the courtroom and I tried to stop the tears spilling form my eyes.

"Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!" Gwen cried as she was dragged away.

The courtiers left, laving Uther, myself, Arthur and Morgana in the council chambers. I backed up to a wall behind Uther and sank to the floor, a hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs. Arthur's eyes flicked to mine and he looked apologetic.

"I know Gwen. She's my maidservant, not an enchantress." Morgana begged.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther snapped. "Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she were a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana argued.

"You have no right!" snarled the King, glaring at his ward, who refused to back down.

"You have no right to cast judgement on that girl!" she retorted.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!" Uther replied.

I gave a teary snort. Like hell he 'took no pleasure' in it!

"But your sentencing the wrong person!" Morgana begged.

Arthur took a step forward. "She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." Uther shouted.

"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart." Arthur defended Gwen, and my respect for him rose through the roof.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at it's hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand that -" Arthur agreed, preparing himself to argue.

Uther interrupted him. "One day, you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, Father. So is injustice." Arthur said calmly. "Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fit's the crime."

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Uther replied.

Morgana left in disgust and Arthur came over to me as Uther left.

Here." he held out his hand to help me up. "Guinevere's your friend, isn't she?"

I nodded as I stood up. "And Uther's wrong! Gwen couldn't be a sorceress if her life depended on it!"

"Unfortunately it does. If she could cure the sickness then Father might let her go with a simple banishment, but the way he sees if, she's a sorceress who's refusing to undo her magic."

"Gaius isn't even sure if it _is_ magic that caused it!" I sobbed. "Thank you for trying to help, Sire, but I have to go. I have a job to resign from."

Walking away from the Prince, I dried my eyes and took deep breaths. I wasn't upset anymore. Well, I was, but now I was _pissed_. I passed the guard outside Uther's door, who looked at my face and opened the door for me. I nodded curtly to him.

"Ah, Jade, can you -"

I walked over to Uther and slapped him. "You bastard." I hissed. "You cold-hearted, murdering bastard!"

His face was like thunder. "How dare you -"

"I am sick of you asking me how I dare!" I snapped. "I dare because no one else in this goddamn castle will! I dare because you don't pay attention to what's under your nose! Gwen is _innocent_! And you condemned her to death!"

"She is a sorceress! And she refuses to lift her spell!"

"I told you that no one in Camelot had the power to do this! Did you even listen to me? Gwen is not a sorceress! There is no trace of magic in her! She couldn't even make a feather float in the air, let alone cast a dark spell that affect an entire city!"

His eyes narrowed. "You seem very well informer about the workings of this spell."

He thought it was _me_? I walked closer to him and looked him in the eye. "I distinctly remember you ordering me to find out whatever I could. I did that. When I took this job I made it a priority to find out everything about whatever threatened this city. But if you don't want my protection, then fine. I _quit_."

I whirled around and started to leave.

"Perhaps it is your sister I should arrest then?" he called after me.

I saw red. Storming back to him, I grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare threaten my sister, you twat! If you _dare_ touch her, I will do something to you that means you'll be wearing dresses for the rest of your life."

He paled and I shoved him backwards as hard as I could. As I walked away I remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing. I heard someone mentioning a sorceress by the name of Nimueh. Perhaps you should find her?"

He gaped at me and I sneered. "Don't think I'll be coming back this time. When I said I quit, I meant it."

He stood up. "You work for me. I decide when you leave."

I glared. "You're _murdering_ one of the few friends I have, you _threatened_ my sister, I think that sends the message that you want me gone, if your little 'magic is an evil' speech didn't quite hit the point home enough."

"When I said that I meant -"

"I know exactly what you meant. Fuck you, you son of a bitch!"

I slammed the door then leant against it.

"You ok, Jade?"

I glared at the guard. "Do I look ok?" A few hot tears burst from my eyes. "I just realised that I may be falling in love with the man that just sentenced my friend to death and threatened to arrest my sister. And I already know he hates me. He told me himself."

"You're falling for the King?"

I nodded sadly. "I think so."

The guard leant next to me. "Jade, if he knew…"

"It wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. I've already quit my job as his servant."

He sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. Shouldn't you tell your sister about the sentencing?"

"She probably already knows, but I'll go down anyway. Thanks…"

"Michael. My name is Michael."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Michael."

…...

We sat in Gaius' chambers. Catherine and I were slightly tearful, while Gaius and Merlin both looked grim.

"I thought we were doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought we were saving a life." Merlin said sadly.

"It seemed so simple." Catherine added, looking at me apologetically. I had blown up at her when I'd found out, but now I just felt bad.

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Catherine. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour."

Catherine and Merlin nodded. "We know that now."

"How many times, Merlin, have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" scolded Gaius.

I shook my head. "Not the time for a lecture, Gaius."

"I need to see her." Catherine said suddenly. I looked at her and then at Merlin. He got up and pulled Catherine to her feet gently. On our way to the cells we passed Morgana. She was crying, and I felt my anger at Uther rise that little bit more.

"Gwen." Merlin whispered.

Gwen turned around to see us and tried to reach the door but was pulled back by chains. I looked at her eyes and saw that they were red and bloodshot.

"Thank you." Gwen said softly.

"What for?" asked Catherine.

"For coming to see me."

"I'm sorry." Merlin looked pained and I frowned. It must have been him that forgot to take the poultice away.

"It's not your fault." Gwen assured him.

"Well…" he trailed off.

Gwen tried to smile. "it's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it. I mean…I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

"Oh, Gwen, we can't just leave you here!" Catherine moaned. "We've got to do something!"

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but…"

"What?" asked Merlin.

Gwen looked hopeful. "Remember me?"

"You're not going to die, Gwen!" I said forcefully, wishing, rather than believing it was true.

"I'm not going to let this happen, Gwen. You're not going to die." said Merlin, a determined look on his face. He ran off abruptly.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but we have to follow him." Catherine whispered.

Gwen nodded sadly. "I know. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

I smiled. "It's Merlin. He's the walking definition of the phrase 'stupid actions'."

We left to Gwen's laughter, and I couldn't help but hope like hell that it was a good omen.

…...

After asking a guard which way Merlin ran, we followed him to the council chambers, where Uther was talking to his advisors, including Gaius.

"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people?"

I stiffened as I heard what Uther was saying. He was willing to kill Gwen just on the off-chance that it might work?

"My men have closed down the water pumps." Arthur told the King

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." Gaius countered.

"But how?" asked Uther?

I shifted uneasily. Merlin wasn't here. "Are you sure Kalum said Merlin was headed here?" I asked Catherine, who nodded.

"Well…" Gaius was interrupted when the doors suddenly opened and Merlin came bursting in.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Merlin announced to the court.

The council stared at Merlin as if he were mad. Catherine and I could only stare in horror.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" Merlin proclaimed once again.

Gaius stood up. "Merlin! Are you mad?" he hissed.

"I cannot let her die for me." Merlin addressed Uther. "I place myself at your mercy."

"Merlin, no!" I whispered to him, but he ignored me.

"Merlin, stop it!" Catherine pleaded, but he ignored her as well.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius tried to defend Merlin.

"I do." Merlin said confidently.

"Then arrest him." ordered Uther.

I started forwards, shaking my head, but Catherine held on to my arm.

Arthur stood up. "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer."

"Did you not hear him?" Uther questioned.

"Yes." Arthur agreed.

"He admitted it." Uther pointed out.

"He saved my life, remember?" Arthur reminded his father.

Uther looked slightly confused. "Why should he fabricate such a story?"

"As Gaius said, he's got a…grave mental disease." Arthur stuttered.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "That's one way of putting it."

Uther didn't look convinced. "Really?"

"He's in love." Arthur said suddenly.

"What?" Merlin stared at Arthur in shock.

"Merlin's really not helping Arthur's cover story." I whispered to Catherine and she shook her head.

"He wasn't planning on Arthur covering for _him_." she whispered back.

"With Gwen." said the Prince.

Uther grinned at his son's statement and I snarled under my breath.

"I am not." Merlin protested, flushing with embarrassment.

"Yes, you are." Arthur decided.

"No way."

"Merlin! Stop talking!" Catherine breathed.

I chuckled. "You're asking for the impossible, honey."

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur reminded Merlin.

Merlin looked a little angry. "I'm not in love with her!"

Arthur placed a brotherly arm around Merlin. "It's alright. You can admit it."

"I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin protested again. Catherine and I smiled in amusement.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther suggested.

My smile died instantly and Arthur and Merlin shared a worried look before Uther cracked a smile at Merlin's expense. The other council members joined in with Uther's laughter.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur repeated.

Uther seemed to be deliberating on sending Merlin to the cells. I stepped forwards with Catherine and his eyes flicked to us. His expression seemed to waver between anger and…was that _understanding_?

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther ordered.

We let out sighs of relief.

"But that means Gwen's still in danger!" Catherine reminded me.

I moaned in despair.

…...

As soon as we got back to Gaius' chambers, everyone rounded on Merlin.

"What were you thinking!?" yelled Gaius.

"You idiot! What if your stupid plan had worked?" I snapped at him. "Where would we be then, huh?"

Catherine didn't say anything at first, but then turned to him with an ugly look on her usually pretty face. "You could have been killed! You are so lucky that Arthur convinced the King that you're an idiot!" She then flung herself into a chair at the table and buried her head in her arms.

"Arthur's the idiot." Merlin said decidedly.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius argued.

I noticed Catherine's shoulders shaking slightly, so I sat with her and put my arm around her.

"What else could I do?" Merlin protested. "It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

"Yes, but you can't prove that she's innocent by offering to jump into the flames in her place! You do it by finding out what's causing the disease and proving that it's not Gwen!" I told him. He looked at me, then at Catherine.

"Well, whatever it is one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it." Merlin pointed out.

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius said knowledgably.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

"I doubt you'll find one big enough." I snorted.

"Forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius said, motioning to Catherine. I nodded to say I'd take care of her, and then Merlin and Gaius left.

"Come on, Kit-Kat. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked up. "Merlin could have been killed! And he treats it like it's no big deal!"

"Well," I thought for a second. "He's been living with the death penalty over his head all his life. He's probably used to it."

A few more tears poured down Catherine's cheeks. "But he should have to be!"

I sighed and looked at her firmly. "Catherine Evelyn Monserrate Go Acebo, get a hold of yourself. And yes, I 'full-named' you. Get over it. Merlin will be fine. And if you ask me, someone's getting mushy feelings…"

She blushed.

I burst into laughter. "I knew it! You fancy Merlin!"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. We both turned to see Merlin and Gaius stood in the doorway. Gaius was grinning evilly and Merlin was redder than a fire truck.

Catherine shot me a death glare, which was highly effective, coming from someone who looks like she spent her life training in kung-fu.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill! Ok, ok, I'm leaving!" I chuckled. "Honestly, you laugh at someone for a crush and they try and mind choke you to death!"

"I'll _real_ choke you to death in a minute if you're not _gone_." Catherine growled.

I walked past Merlin, still chuckling. "Make sure you give her a kiss to calm her down, alright?"

A jar flew past my head and hit the door. I looked back to see a reddening Catherine. "You missed!" I quipped, before running for my life.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I shifted my feet. "Err…"

Gaius chuckled as he searched the bookcase. "Are you going to come in, Merlin? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Merlin's face was red, he looked at me for a brief second and his face got redder. "I…I…err…"

"Merlin, Jade didn't mean that -"

"What? I didn't hear Jade say anything. Did you hear her say something? I mean, there's no reason for us to act weird if she didn't say anything and I didn't hear her -"

"Merlin!"

He jumped and turned to Gaius. "Yes?"

"We get it. Now help me look."

As Merlin and Gaius searched the bookshelves I took a deep breath. When this was over, Jade was dead. As in 'six-feet-under-never-coming-back-up' dead.

"Here. I was an Afanc." Gaius said suddenly.

"A…A what?" I looked at him, puzzled. I'd never heard of it.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius explained.

"That's what's poisoning the water." said Merlin, still not looking at me.

"Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius looked over his bookshelves.

I frowned. "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asked me.

"Catherine might not, but I do!" Merlin ran off.

…...

After a while, Merlin came running back in a began frantically searching through the books.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius demanded.

"Looking for a book." Merlin stated.

"Funnily enough, we can tell. You going to tell us which one?" I asked.

"A book on elements." explained Merlin, still searching.

"Elements." I questioned.

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

Gaius looked confused. "Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help me kill and Afanc?"

Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water, That's two of the four base elements." Gaius explained.

Merlin looked up. "What about the other two?"

"Fire." I said. "Wind and fire. Maybe they'll destroy it."

"How'd you find this out, Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"Erm…I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Merlin lied. I snorted, Gaius would see through that in less than a minute.

"What else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." Merlin grinned at Gaius.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius looked like he already knew, as did I.

Merlin looked disgruntled. "I think that might be Arthur."

We laughed at him.

"They're bringing forward the execution! We have to prove Gwen's innocence!" Morgana rushed in.

"No!" I gasped.

"We're trying." Gaius told her.

"Please, just tell me what I can do." Morgana said.

"We need Arthur."

"What?" Morgana looked at Merlin.

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." I explained quickly.

"Well, we must tell Uther." Morgana flustered slightly.

I hurriedly shook my head. "That won't work. An Afanc is a creature forged by dark magic. If Uther knew, he'd just blame Gwen and kill her sooner."

"S what are we to do?" Morgana asked anxiously.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Merlin said.

"Not likely, but it's the best plan we've got." I scowled.

Morgana understood. "And that's why you need Arthur."

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the king." Gaius said sadly.

"Leave that to me." Morgana strode quickly out of the room.

Gaius handed Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels and I stood up. "I want to help."

Merlin shook his head. "No. It's dangerous."

I scoffed. "Morgana will be going with you."

"Morgana knows how to use a sword, she can defend herself. You can't." Gaius reminded me.

I glared at them both. "So I'm just supposed to sit here?!"

Merlin left.

"I'd take that as a yes." Gaius sighed.

**My P.O.V.**

Uther was in the council chamber laughing with some of his council members. "It's very good."

"Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering." Gaius informed him with a smile.

"Good. Strange…I've never heard of an Afanc before." noted Uther.

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source." Gaius held up part of the eggshell that the Afanc had come from.

Catherine looked up at Uther. "Sire, what will happen to Gwen?"

"Have the girl released with a slight compensation. I take it that it was not her that conjured the beast?" Uther raised his eyebrows.

Gaius shook his head. "It wasn't Gwen. It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire."

I snorted at Uther's dumbfounded look. "Which you already knew. I _told_ you people were talking about Nimueh, for God's sake." I whispered viciously to myself.

"Will I never be rid of her?" asked a frustrated King.

"Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Leave me!" Uther ordered.

I stopped at the servant's door and looked back to see him moping on his throne. I sighed. I _knew_ I was going to end up eating my words. "Sire?"

He looked up. "I thought I told everyone to leave?"

Cracking a smile, I walked closer to him. "You know me. When have I ever done what you tell me to?"

He snorted slightly and straightened himself. "Was there something you wanted?"

"To apologise. And maybe get my job back."

His head snapped to look at me. He stared for a second, then nodded. "Very well. And I also apologise. I should not have threatened your sister."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sire. Although, you don't seem too happy to have me back. Didn't you miss me?" I pouted as I walked away.

"Yes, I missed you, you insufferable girl. And don't you dare repeat it."

I laughed as he glared at me. Yes, he was an asshole, but at least he had his moments. So I was a glutton for punishment, sue me.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" I looked over my dinner at Gaius and saw Merlin doing the same.

"Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope that Merlin didn't come to her attention." Gaius said.

"Doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am." Merlin said sadly.

"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius assured him.

"One day what?"

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." I snorted.

Merlin laughed. "Thanks Catherine. Really makes me feel better."

I smiled sweetly. "Was that sarcasm, Merlin? I'm not sure."

I saw Gaius shaking his head as Merlin and I teased each other. I don't know why he did. This was a normal dinnertime occurrence. Wait…this was a normal, all day, _everyday_ occurrence…

_**A.N. - Finally! This took me **_**forever**_** to finish. I hope you like it. And Kit-Kat, I added a little extra bit. And thank you to WolfAngelDeath for letting me use your drabble!**_


End file.
